


The Frost Giant

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [5]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Asgard, Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team arrives to a desolated alternate Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frost Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the third scene flashback from Kate's inner Monologue in issue 8

America is, as usual, the last one through the star.

"Yes! We are in an alternate Asgard!" Billy’s voice is the first thing she hears as she walks through the wall.

Before even looking around, she rests her hands on her knees and takes a couple deep breaths. She’s exhausted, but not about to show it. She quickly stands straight and sucks it up, hoping nobody noticed. Kate shoots a slightly worried glance at her but is sensible enough not to say anything. Damn it.

"Yeah, great," Loki grumbles. "Let’s find the trail and get out of here asapity."

"Agreed," Kate says hugging her harms. "This place makes my skin crawl."

"Why is it so silent?" Teddy asks walking around. "Shouldn’t we’ve been stopped by someone right now?"

"Are you complaining?" David asks with a half smile.

"Not really, but it reminds me of…"

"Moria?" Billy asks.

"Read my mind," Teddy gives him a smile that comes off a bit worried.

"Lets hope we have better luck than them," Billy mumbles as they walk into a big room.

"Guys! Don’t wander off!" Kate calls for them. "We have to stay together."

To late, Loki’s already entering behind them, followed closely by America and David.

"I guess, if we wanna stay together we should go with the others," Noh-Varr offers.

Kate sights and follows.

As America enters she hears a scream that makes her run. She gets to the middle of the wide room and stands prepared for battle. A glance confirms that Billy and Teddy are alright, which is quite a relief. Then she sees Loki, walking backwards from a throne surrounded by skeletons. 

She keeps walking frontwards as Loki stumbles down the stairs and trips on a skeleton dressed in a red cloth. Billy and Teddy seem to know what’s going on and give half a hesitant step towards him. Loki looks up and as soon as he realized what he tripped with he screams again.

"No, no, no, no," he keeps muttering as he backs away, not bothering to stand up.

His back hits America’s legs and he looks up at her. For a moment, he actually looks like a little kid with tearful eyes. She grabs him by the shoulders and helps him up. He’s shaking.

"You alright, Chico?" She asks though she knows the answer.

"Yeah," he lies halfheartedly as he turns away, finally tearing his eyes away from the throne.

America gives another step towards the skeletons and finally realizes what is so familiar about them. She turns on her heels and looks at Loki. She can hear him cry. David catches her eyes and mouths one word: guilty. 

"Come on, kid," Kate’s already hugging Loki by the shoulders, "let’s get out of here."

As they walk through the doors, America hears Teddy whispering:

"But, what happened to them? Do you think it’s still around?"

"I don’t know," Billy mutters grimly. "With our luck—"

"Did you hear that?" Noh asks behind them.

"Crappity crap," Loki mumbles as he turnes around and looks past them. "RUN"

Everybody does so.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"Frost Giants," Loki shouts at the lead of the group.

"Really?" Billy turns around, not being able resist the curiosity.

"Woa!" he trips and falls on his ass.

"BILLY!" Teddy shouts, but he’s too far and the giants are practically over his boyfriend.

"Damn it, Kaplan!" Loki mutters as his green spell hits the closest giant on the chest.

America flies by and takes Billy out of the way before a giant hammer smashes the ground where he was laying.

"No time for sightseeing, Billy."

When they both catch up to the group, America doesn’t lay Billy down on the floor. Instead, she hands him to Teddy, who hugs him tightly.

"Thank you," he sights.

America gives him a silent nod.

"Quickly-er!" Loki insists. "America we need out of here now.”

She doesn’t even ask where. Just out of there and quick because the Frost Giants are hot on their heels. As her eyes and tattoos light, she thinks to herself this is the fifth portal today.

Soon, almost everybody’s in. America stumbles the couple steps towards the star and the world spins a couple times before she jumps in. She’s exhausted.


End file.
